disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Jumping Ship
Jumping Ship (also known as Horse Sense 2) is the 2001 sequel to the Disney Channel Original Movie, Horse Sense. It stars brothers Joey Lawrence, Matthew Lawrence, and Andy Lawrence. Directed by Michael Lange. Plot Although Michael has become a more mature individual since the first film and shows more concern for others, he still feels that by birthright he deserves to start at the top of his father's law firm. Michael's father does offer him a position at the law firm: a clerking job, and explains that only after throughout knowledge of the firm, a law school graduation and passing the state bar will he ever be considered for a partnership. Michael takes a summer vacation with Tommy to Australia. Michael has big plans to show his cousin Tommy a good time aboard a luxury yacht, until he discovers that the yacht he chartered is actually an old, rusty fishing boat. But when modern-day pirates chase the fishing boat, the boys are forced to jump ship, leaving them stranded on a desert island. The pirates are led by Frakes, whom earlier had pickpocketed Michael and discovered through his ID that he comes from a wealthy family. The pirates plans to kidnap Michael for a large ransom. Meanwhile, Tommy and Michael struggle to find their wat on the island to be met by the boat's captain, Jake Hunter, who scuttled the fishing boat to lose the pirates. He later admits he hated being a fishing boat captain and only stuck with it because it was his late father's calling. Frakes find the boys and attempts to shoot them, but fails due to his firearm being gunked up with quicksand he had gotten trapped in earlier while stalking the boys; who then outwit the pirates by absconding in their speedboat, leaving the villains stranded. As the boys escape they call the Australian Coast Guard for help. The pirates are arrested and their speedboat is seized. During a lunch the boys have with Michael's father and Tommy's mom, Michael arrives and tells Jake and Tommy that due to asset forfeiture, Frakes' boat is now their property. Michael proposes using the speedboat, combined with the reward money, to launch a boat tour service with Jake and Tommy as his partners, and Jake captaining the boat. Michael also tells his father that he will begin the process for law school application, and accepts his dad's clerking job to help him prepare for that. Michael's father is proud of him for going into the business with him (but now with a more mature view), now realizing the wrongfulness of blood favoritism, and that there is no royal road to success. Cast Joey Lawrence - Michael Woods Matthew Lawrence - Jake Hunter Andrew Lawrence - Tommy Biggs Anthony Wong - Frakes Jaime Passier-Armstrong - Jonas Martin Dingle-Wall - Dante Susan Walters - Jules Biggs Stephen Burleigh - Glen Woods Todd Worden - Mark Sanders Carly Movizio - Heather Hitt Jack Heywood - Valet Stephen Collins - Gardener Category:Movies Category:DCOMs Category:Disney Channel original films Category:Sequel Category:2001 television films Category:2000s Category:Disney Channel Original Movies